


Now Til' Eternity: Julie and the Phantoms

by SunsetSwerveTheSecond



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwerveTheSecond/pseuds/SunsetSwerveTheSecond
Summary: What happens after the events of the end of Season 1 of Julie and the Phantoms? Is Sunset Curve alive? What's going on? And more importantly, is Caleb hatching a new plan to hurt the phantoms? For that matter, why?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

January 25th, 1924 - Caleb's Pov: 

"Well, you've certainly made a name for yourself."

"You could say that." I pick up my glass and take a drink. I'm a broke magician in the 1920s. 'A name for myself' had better be worth it.

"Everyone's talking about your tricks. Caleb, you've got real talent."

"Do I have talent or do I just have a ghost on my side?" The phantom doesn't answer. He's been working with me for around two years, and I haven't failed a trick since.

I'm not one to believe in ghosts. But when I'm sitting in a crowded bar, right next to one, with no one else recognizing his existence-I'm just about out of explanations.

"A little magic never hurt anyone." As if to prove his point, he flicks his hand, knocking a glass off a tray across the room. "Speaking of magic, have you considered my plan?"

"I've considered it." I turn to him.

"And the answer?"

"No way."

He raises his eyebrows. "It's your funeral, kid. I promise, if you go through with it-Everyone will know your name."

"I'm beginning to think you just want me dead."

"Being dead isn't so bad, Covington."

I scoff. It's been too long since this guy had a life. He's forgotten what it's like to actually live.

The ghost reaches across the table and tries to grab my wine glass, but his hand passes through. He curses. "Look, it's not my choice whether you go through with it or not, but I can tell you, there's no way you'll make it without me. What's a magician without magic?"

The plan. We've been over it a million times. He swears it won't matter, that it will just hurt for a minute, and then it'd be over.

I remember what he said. Your funeral. I almost laugh at the irony. It's my funeral either way, and we both know it.

"Who's going to miss you?" 

I can't answer that. Everyone I've loved is either dead or gone, and all that's left is this ghost who keeps trying to kill me. That's just amazing. "I'm telling you, Covington, you could be one of the greats."

"I'm telling you it's not happening." I get up to leave, but the ghost teleports in front of me.

"You really want to go back out there? Without me, you're nothing. I got you here, Caleb, and you're just going to destroy everything we've worked for? And for what? You're better off with me."

It makes sense. Do I really think I have any sort of chance on my own? What am I without him?

The audience would eat it up. I can practically see the headlines. I'd be a legend.

I'm beginning to think he's given up, before he says one last phrase, all it takes to convince me.

"You've got nothing to lose."


	2. Chapter 2

February 25th, 2020 - Julie's POV:

"What. Is. Happening?" Alex is the first to speak.

Me and the boys are all sitting on the couch in the studio, after the biggest performance of our careers, trying to figure out what just happened. So, uh... I guess I can feel the guys now. We stayed in an intense group hug for a while, just being silly and happy. We thought we'd never see each-other again, and now I can not only see three ghost band guys I can feel three ghost band guys. Freaky.

As cool as this is, now the reality of the situation has set in.

"Are we human?" Reggie questions.

"I don't think so..." I start. As I trail off, Luke completes my thought.

"It was a good hug, but not that powerful." We all laughed.

"So if we're not human then... what?" Alex stands up from the couch and starts pacing as he talks.

"I guess we're ghosts with an emotional support human. And the universe wanted us to be able to hug her?" Reggie asks, fully serious-and honestly his theory makes sense.

"I feel like we're her emotional support ghosts too, but yeah." Luke adds.

"Maybe..." Alex starts. "I mean we clearly have an emotional connection to you, Julie. But why?"

"Maybe because of her mo-" Reggie starts. Alex and Luke's heads whip towards him.

"Pet mouse?" Alex covers. But it's too late.

"What did you say?!" I grab Reggie's hand and pull him to a standing position. He's silent. I give him the death glare for a while before he finally caves.

"There's something we need to tell you." He says flatly.

"You knew my mom, didn't you?" I ask quietly. Honestly, I'm a little scared for the answer.

They all look at each-other not knowing who should speak.

After a moment, Alex steps forward.

"Yeah. We did." He says, almost in a whisper.

I am a little taken aback even though I was already 90% sure I was right. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Now Luke comes forward. "We didn't know when you asked us the first time. It wasn't until we found an old picture that... we remembered we had met her, before we died."

"Wait." Something clicked in my brain. Mom would have been around their age in the 90s. Could they have...

"Did you... date her?" I ask, specifically directed at Luke.

"No!" He responds quickly. I cross my arms, not buying it. "We met her the night we died-she was a waitress at the Orpheum. And I mean, maybe I liked her a little bit but-"

"Wait, she worked at the Orpheum?" I cut him off. There are more important things on my mind now.

"Yeah." Luke responds like it was obvious.

"She never told me."

"Oh."

"Weird." Alex says, just as confused as I am.

I sit back down on the couch, trying to process this new information.

Then, I hear footsteps outside the garage door, and I know the only person in my family who might still be awake is Carlos. He starts to open the door.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I say as he walks into the garage.

"Shouldn't you?" He responds, crossing his arms, acting all cheeky. Carlos at 1am is fun.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Explanation."

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to play dumb.

"I know, Julie." He says, quietly. "Admit it. They're ghosts."

I stand there for way too long, contemplating what to do.

I didn't want to tell him about the guys, because he'll probably tell Dad and I'll get in trouble for lying. But on the other hand, Carlos is not going to shut up about this.

"Just tell him, Julie." Luke comes up behind me, and lays a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him.

"You sure?" I ask.

"They're here!" Carlos yells.

"Shhh!" I whip my head back to him. "Library voice, please."

I hear the guys laugh at me for that remark. But it did its job.

"Whatever." He mumbles. "Are you gonna explain or not?"

"Fine." I sigh and glance back at the guys. They nod, signaling for me to continue. I lead Carlos back outside the garage.

"Good Luck!" I hear Reggie say, as we leave.

"Alright, they're ghosts." I tell Carlos when we get outside.

"Ha! I was right!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So how did you meet them and how did they die?"

"I thought you already figured this stuff out." I say, confused.

"I did. But I need proof." He smiles, and holds out his phone to me, attempting to record my response.

"No proof." I say, pushing his phone away. He puts it back in his pocket, defeated. "This needs to stay a secret."

"Why?"

"Uh... let's just say some... people, don't need to know they're... alive. Or not dead? I mean they're dead but they, like, exist."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter. Just don't tell anyone."

"What if I want to?"

"Carlos." I say, firmly.

"Fine." He replies. Then looks down, sadly.

"What is it?" I ask, half-annoyed, half-concerned.

"Julie?" He looks up slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Can any of them make a french dip sandwich?" He asks, smirking slightly.

"Go to bed!" I yell, annoyed with his horrible joke.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight." He takes the hint and starts heading towards the house. "Don't have too much fun with your ghost friends." He adds. I sigh and roll my eyes as he disappears into the house.

February 26th, 2020 - Julie's POV: 

I got absolutely no sleep last night. Me and the guys stayed up till three trying to figure out what is going on with them. So I didn't fall asleep till five and my alarm went off at seven. So it's gonna be a fun day. I got ready half asleep so let's hope I remembered to brush my hair. I run downstairs, shove a banana in my mouth, grab my backpack, and bolt to the door. Then, I hear my Dad yell from the kitchen.

"Don't forget your lunch!" He says, holding up a brown paper bag.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." I reply, and take the lunch from him.

"Have a good day." He says, kissing me on the head. "And if you fall asleep just don't do it in Math, okay?" He adds.

"Okay." I laugh and walk back to the front door. "Love you." I add as I open the door.

To my surprise Nick was standing there with a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Hi, Nick." He hands me the flowers. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

February 26th, 2020 - Luke POV

“Hey!” Me, Alex, and Reggie appear next to Julie’s locker. She jumps. 

“I told you not to do that!” She responds, taking the opportunity to slap me on the arm. This will get old quickly.

“Sorry. But we need to talk to you. It turns out-” 

“It can wait.” She says firmly. 

“Just real quick.” Alex tries. Julie’s not having it. 

“I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you later.” She says, waving, and starting down the hallway. Flynn exits from another classroom and comes towards her. 

“Hey!” Flynn says, greeting Julie with a hug. “I still can’t get over last night. You were amazing.” 

“Thanks.” Julie smiles, but her happiness is gone as quickly as it came. “Last night was kinda a lot.” She adds, looking down.

“I’m sure. How late did you stay up?”

“Went to sleep at five.” 

“Basically an all nighter. Nice!” 

“I guess.” Julie responds, shrugging. Then, lowers her voice. “Did you get my text?” 

“Yeah, let me get this straight. The guys didn’t cross over.”

“No. They just scared me half to death popping up beside my locker.” Julie points in our direction. Flynn waves, even though she can’t see us and we all wave back. Julie relays this to Flynn.

“So playing the Orphuem wasn’t their unfinished business?”

“Guess not.” Julie replies. “Oh and did I mention I can also feel them now?” She adds quietly. 

“What?!” Flynn screams.

“I know!” She agrees, then attempts to be quiet enough that we don’t hear, but unfortunately she’s terrible at whispering. “I tried to hug Luke and it worked. Like no ghosty things or whatever. Then, when all four of us hugged, the stamps Caleb put on them just… vanished.”

“Woah. So no more jolts?” 

“No, nothing.”

“Well that’s great!” Flynn states, like everything about this is totally normal. 

“Yeah, but we’ve still got Caleb to worry about.” I say. 

“And Willie.” Alex mutters. I put my arm around him, and make a mental note to tell him to talk to Willie.

“But Caleb’s not going away just yet.” Julie tells Flynn. 

“Who’s Caleb?” A voice says. I turn to see Nick coming down the hallway toward Julie and Flynn. Of all the people that could be here, it has to be him. 

“My fortnight friend!” Flynn quickly covers. 

“Seriously?” Julie mumbles. 

Nick lightly laughs, then continues to talk about something random, but I stop listening.

“Thanks again for the flowers this morning.” I hear Julie say. 

FLOWERS?! Um, excuse me, what?

“No problem. You were great last night, I thought you deserved them.” Nick replies. 

“Flowers?” I ask, walking towards Julie. 

“Yeah.” She whispers, and Nick gives her a confused look. Flynn starts talking to turn his attention to her. 

“He was just being nice. Why do you care anyway?” Julie responds to me, annoyed.

“I don’t.” I lie and walk back over to the guys. 

Julie rolls her eyes, like she doesn’t believe me. Which is fair. Then, goes back to her conversation.

“He is the most annoying.” I say to Alex and Reggie. 

I hear Nick say goodbye to them. Thank god. 

“Hey guys!” I hear a girl’s voice say. I turn to see Carrie, and the rest of her Dirty Candy minions.

“Hi, Car-” Julie starts. 

“What do you want?” Flynn interrupts. 

“I just wanted to say, what an outstanding show you and your band put on last night, Julie.”

“Thanks…?” Julie responds hesitantly, probably thinking there was some sort of catch. 

“Yeah. I didn’t expect this kind of talent from you.” There it is. 

Flynn, clearly not amused, takes a big step towards Carrie and looks her straight in the eyes. 

“Really, Carrie? You’re really going to stand here and tell her she’s not talented when you know full well she is? She’s worked SO hard to get here, and I know you know she’s good. So don’t lie to her face just to make a point.” Carrie starts to respond, but hesitates. Flynn takes this opportunity to keep going. “And at least Julie’s songs actually mean something, and aren’t just about bragging on yourself, and how rich your dad is.” Woah, she went there.

“How. Dare. You!” Carrie screams. Everyone in the hallway that wasn’t already watching turns to them. “You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of you?” Now Julie steps forward. “What do I have to be jealous of? My band played the Orpheum. I’m the one with a halfway decent personality. I’m the one who has friends who actually like me, and don’t just stick around to be popular.” 

“And she’s also not the one who just got dumped.” Flynn adds. OOOOOH… again Flynn. You. Did. Not. 

The kids in the hallway go crazy. Carrie’s mouth drops open. Julie’s music teacher comes down the hallway abruptly. 

“Okay! Alright ladies, back to class.” She says, and ushers Carrie back into her classroom. Julie and Flynn go back over to Julie’s locker. Once Ms. Harrison and Carrie are gone, Kayla walks over to them. 

“She does have friends, by the way.” Kayla says, then walks away. 

February 26th, 2020 - Reggie POV

The guys and I poof back into the studio, still thinking about what happened at Julie’s school. 

"He gave her flowers. He came to her house, and gave her flowers. He likes her, he definitely likes her!” Luke starts pacing. Completely missing the important part, as usual.

“Dude, it’s not that big a deal.” I say. “He liked her performance, and he gave her flowers. It doesn't mean anything.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Luke sits down on the couch. 

We were so busy last night-you know, fighting for our afterlives-I’m surprised we made it onstage at all. It’s a wonder we actually managed to have a good performance. 

“Guys… do you think Caleb will keep trying to get us to join his band?” I ask. It’s the question on all our minds, especially after narrowly escaping the Hollywood Ghost Club last night. 

“I can’t see why he wouldn’t.” Alex says. “I mean, he almost won. What’s to stop him from trying again?”

I get the feeling he’s not only talking about us. Willie is still in Caleb’s club, and who knows how much trouble he could get in for helping us. 

“Well, there’s not exactly much we can do about that now.” Luke gets up and walks over to him. 

“Alex, maybe you should go talk to Willie soon, you know, let him know we’re okay.” I join them. He puts his hands in his pockets.

“I know. It’s just with everything going on… I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” He says. “I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“I don’t either. You know that.” Luke puts his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “But we’ve got to get him away from Caleb. For his own sake.”

“And ours.” I add.

“Yeah.” He says after a while. “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

February 26th, 2020 - Alex POV

I’ve been stalling for way too long, walking down the beach, avoiding actually talking to the one person I’m trying to find. I know he’ll be here-he always is. 

Low and behold, a skateboarder rides past me. He stops abruptly and turns around. 

“Um, hey.” I say. 

“Alex?” 

I give an awkward wave. Willie instantly drops the skateboard and runs over to hug me. “I thought you crossed over!”

“Yeah, that kinda backfired.” 

“Are you okay? How are you… here?”

“I don’t know, we just hugged Julie and then-”

“Wait, you can touch her?”

“Yeah, we can now.” I put my hands in my pockets. “It’s crazy, like one minute we were dying, and then the stamp just, like, goes away.”

“It just disappeared?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Nothing about this makes sense.”

“Yeah, you’re kinda a magical abnormality.” He laughs a little. 

“And you? What’s going on with, um, death?” What even? I mentally slap myself.

“Same old, same old.” He smiles. “Better now that you’re here.” 

So, my face is probably bright red right now. “Okay, then.” Willie laughs. He takes my hand and leads me down the beach.

“You’re really okay? No jolts or anything?”

“None since last night.” 

“That’s good.” He looks out at the ocean, deep in thought. “I’m really sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean to drag you into this mess.”

“I know you didn’t.” I say. “It’s not your fault me and my friends are idiots.”

He laughs. “I really thought I’d never see you again.”

“Neither did I.” There’s a pause in the conversation. “I don’t know if it’s stupid or not, but I was really scared to cross over.”

“That’s not stupid.”

“I mean, no one really knows what happens. And I’ve kinda been told my whole life that I’m going to hell, so…”

“Oh.”

“Oh.” 

He hesitates. “But, hey. You’re still here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” I agree. “Still here.” 

We keep talking for a while, about whatever we can think of. Things that have nothing to do with magic, and things that have everything to do with it. You know, normal ghost small talk. As the sun begins to set, he poofs his skateboard into his hands. 

“Your skateboard is connected to your soul like our instruments, right?”

“You’re learning.” He says. “That must be fun with a giant drum set.” 

“Yeah, it fell on my face one time.”

Willie starts laughing hysterically. I didn’t think my pain was that funny. “Why can I see that happening?”

“Shut up.” 

Somehow, he manages to compose himself. “Well, I have to go. Caleb will be expecting me back any minute.” 

“Okay.” I don’t want this conversation to end, but I understand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” He steps onto his board, and with one last glance in my direction, skates away. 

February 26th, 2020 - Alex Pov

I poof back into the studio. Luke and Reggie are playing their instruments insanely loud. 

“Jeez, you’re gonna break the amp.” I cover my ears. 

“Uh, oh. We can’t afford that.” Reggie says, and turns the volume down a little. 

“How’d it go?” Luke asks me as he puts down his guitar. 

“Okay.” I say, looking down. “It was a little awkward because you know, he thought I crossed over. But, good. It was good.” 

“Good.” Reggie replies, jokingly. 

“Where’s Julie?” I ask, trying to change the subject. Then, right on cue, she busts through the door. 

“Ugh! Worst day ever.” She collapses on the couch. 

“Pretty sure it’s not, but okay.” I mumble. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks, sitting down next to her. 

“Carrie.” She says. Luke laughs. 

“Flynn probably shut her up for a while.” 

“Yeah, she got pretty intense.” Reggie adds. 

Julie cracks a smile, then goes back to being mad.

“Carrie’s not gonna leave us alone that easily.”

“Well, just try to ignore h-” 

“Let’s take your mind off it.” I say, trying to save Luke before Julie gets angry at him. “We kinda have more important things to worry about anyway.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She stands up and walks over to the piano to grab her songbook. She starts scribbling in it as Reggie goes over to help her. 

“Oh hey, I forgot to ask. How exactly did you guys get out of Caleb’s club last night?” She asks after a while. 

“Oh, uh, that’s kinda hard to explain…” I start.

“We were playing with Caleb’s band and couldn’t get away, we were majorly panicking. Then out of nowhere all the lights went off and we just poofed out.” Luke explains. 

“It was like a sign from the universe, or something.” I add.

“But why were you flickering?” Julie asks him.

“Oh, um…”

“He was busy poofing his sleeves off.” Reggie says, nonchalantly. Luke turns to him like he’s about to kill him, again. 

“Seriously?” Luke says to him, then turns back to Julie. They both laugh. Luke blushes then turns away to try to hide it from her. “You’re welcome.” He mutters and walks over to grab his guitar. 

Julie freezes for a second and then clears her throat. “So, you wanna rehearse?”

“Yeah.” We all agree and I count us off with my drumsticks. 

“1, 2, 3, 4!”


	6. Chapter 6

July 21st, 1995 - Rose Pov

I just finished my shift at The Orpheum, and I am dead tired. After doing about five hundred things to get ready to close, the wall phone starts ringing. There was no one else here but me, so I answered. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Rose.” I hear a voice respond.

“Ray, hi. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m good.”

“Good.” So, I met this guy yesterday. He goes to my school so I’ve seen him around, but never actually met him. Then, during science class he came over, and asked me out. He was so nervous, the guy was literally sweating through his shirt, but he calmed down a bit after I said yes. 

“I know you’re probably on your way out so I’ll be quick, but I just wanted to make sure we’re still on for tomorrow.” He said, stumbling over his words. 

“Of course, Ray. I can’t wait.” 

“Great, I’ll see you then.”

“By-” He hangs up before I can even get my words out. “Bye, Ray.”

I put the phone back on it’s hook and start to leave, again. I almost make it out the door when a group of guys come down the street, but stop when they see me. “Sorry, the club is closed.” 

“Our band is playing here tomorrow, we’re just taking a look.” One of the guys says. He has light brown swoopy hair and looks to be the leader of the group.

“Sunset Curve. Tell your friends.” Another boy with darker hair and a leather jacket says, with a wink. 

“I don’t care, if you’re Sunset Swerve, or whatever. The club is closed.”

“But you don’t understand-” The leader starts. 

“Out!” I point them in the direction of the street and lock the door. 

July 23, 1995 - Rose Pov

So yesterday didn’t go as planned. Ray was supposed to take me to see the band performing at The Orpheum, but 3 out of the 4 guys-Luke, Reggie, and Alex, I later learned-ate some bad hotdogs and. um… yeah, you get the picture. Everyone was a little shaken by that, especially since they were only 2 hours away from performing. Ray and I decided to reschedule our date, we’re going out to dinner tonight. 

Right now, I’m sitting under a tree writing down a melody that’s been drifting around my mind for a while. I jump a bit when I hear a voice from behind me. 

“You’re Rose, right?” I turn and see Bobby, the 4th member of Sunset Curve. 

“Oh hi Bobby.” I close my notebook. “Are you doing okay?” I ask.

“Honestly, not great.” 

“I’m so sorry.” I pause. “What happened to them... was horrible.”

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He says, looking down. I scoot over a bit, and he comes to sit down next to me. We sit in silence for a while, he just stares at the ground. 

“I just… Nevermind.” He starts. 

“You can tell me.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not.”

He takes a deep breath. “I just wish I had been a better friend to them.” He looks me in the eyes for the first time. “When Reggie asked me to join the band, Alex and Luke, they hated me. And I think they still do-er-did.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“No offense, but you knew them for like 4 minutes.”

“Fair.” I start. “But I still don’t think they hated you.”

“Maybe not.” He says. “But it doesn’t change anything. They’re still dead.” 

The word hangs in the air. ‘Dead’. It sounds so wrong, talking about three 17 year old kids. 

He pauses. “I’m selfish to think like this. I’m the one who survived.”

“No you’re not. Death is always harder on the people left behind.” 

“Yeah.” He responds, quietly. “I guess.” 

We sit in silence again. “This whole thing sucks, none of you deserved this.”

“They didn’t deserve anything that happened to them. The bad stuff, I mean. They dealt with so much crap.” He looks down and twiddles his thumbs. “We all did.” He adds quietly. 

I sit there for what feels like forever trying to figure out what to say. “I’m so sorry.” I whisper, so quietly it’s barely audible. Then, pull him into a hug. 

August 5th, 1995 - Rose Pov

“You want more bread?” Ray asks, as I shovel Olive Garden bread in my mouth. I laugh.

“Yeah, that would be great. I promise I’ll let you have some this time.” I respond. 

“Thanks.” He says, laughing a little as well. 

The waiter comes around to bring us our food-I ordered Fettuccine Alfredo and Ray got Shrimp Scampi. We thank the waiter and Ray asks for more bread. 

“That looks really good.” I say, pointing at Ray’s plate. 

“So does yours.” 

We each take a bite of our food. It tastes fine, but Ray’s looks 100 times better then mine. I notice him eyeing my plate as well.

“Switch?” He asks. I smile and switch plates with him. We each take a bite. 

“Mucho mejor.” 

“Sí.”

We enjoy our food in silence for a while. 

“Rose, I need to ask you a very important question.” He says suddenly, sounding very serious. 

“Sí, querida?” I nod. 

“Is your favorite flower a rose?” He asks, then starts laughing hysterically. 

“Very funny.” I roll my eyes. 

“Is it?” 

“Actually no.” I pause. “I’ve always loved Dahlias.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That is very ironic.” We laugh. 

“Okay, now I have a question for you.” 

“Okay.” He replies. 

“What’s your biggest dream?”

“I’ve always wanted to be a photographer.” I nod for him to keep going. “There’s something so satisfying about taking a good picture. You can turn something completely normal into something extraordinary.”

I smile. It’s so adorable when guys get passionate about things. “What’s your dream?” He asks me. 

“I’ve always wanted to be in a band. Well actually, I had a band, but it never really went anywhere.” 

“What was it called?”

“Rose and the Petal Pushers.” I grin thinking about the name. “But like I said, it was wildly unsuccessful.”

“What happened?”

“After we played our first gig, we all got into a huge argument. We haven’t talked since.” 

“That’s a shame. I bet you were amazing.” 

“Thanks.” I smile and take a bite of my food. “But I’d also like to be a music teacher or something. Since I’ll never be in a famous band.” I say after I finish the bite. 

“Hey, if you believe you can do it, you’re already halfway there.” 

I consider this. “Well, I guess I’m halfway there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you from reading this story, it means a lot. This was written by both me (Ella), and my friend (Emily). We split up the chapters between the two of us, so if the chapters have different writing styles, that's why. The chapters are pretty short, but there will be a lot of them (for reference, each episode of the show is equal to five chapters of this story). This will continue to switch povs of the characters, and will rely a LOT on our theories on the show. There are a few original characters we've added for this story, but it will mostly fit into canon. Again, thank you for reading, and make sure to stick around!


End file.
